


Bring it

by PurpleParrots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleParrots/pseuds/PurpleParrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas and Hermione is feeling lonely, a particular twin is there and he makes a promise that Hermione just has to hold him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll pay

Hermione was bored.  


That much she knew, but she didn't know why. She had all her friends around her, who usually had her with a smile on her face permanently. No it wasn't because she was alone, well not in the sense that you're thinking.  


She realised with a sudden jolt of pain that she had no-one to love, she was twenty three years old and the only real boyfriend she’d had, barring Krum, was Ronald. Ronald was a sweet guy but after months of going out Hermione realised that she just didn't see him as a boyfriend, more as a very close friend. Any romantic feelings she’d once had for him had petered out throughout their short time as a couple, leaving Hermione confused and unsure as to how to tell Ron this.  


His reaction to this revelation was less than desirable, while Hermione’s feelings had lessened, Ron’s had seemed to only grow.

 

_**"I thought we were fine Hermione, I love you so much why won't you see that" Ron Whimpered.**_  


_**"I can't keep pretending Ronald, it would be no good for the both of us, I love you but not in the way you want me to" Ron's choked out words had really gotten to Hermione who was now also lightly crying. “Can’t you see it would be bad for both of us if we stayed together, I would grow to resent our relationship and you would get the brunt of it when it finally blew up … I don’t want that”.**_  


_**"I know I can't force you to come back to me but this hurts too much, I don’t understand how this went so wrong". Ron’s eyes looked at her pleadingly, as if hoping Hermione would suddenly change her mind on the matter.**_  


_**"I can’t do anything other than apologise Ronald, I don't like this either but there’s just no other way. I can’t give you what you want". Hermione’s words had a tone of finality to them which hit Ron like a tonne of bricks.**_  


_**With these words Ron walked out of the room, leaving Hermione with feelings of guilt but also as if a huge weight had been lifted.**_  


 

Hermione sighed as she remembered the event feeling glad that, although Ron had been hurt, he had soon gotten over it and become friends with her once again. It had taken time but he’d started to see her point of view and had eventually met a girl who loved him as much as he loved her. Hermione was relieved, not only to have one of her best friends back but also to see Ron happy again.

Hermione had grown up since her school days; she was making a good living working within the department of magical law enforcement at the ministry for magic. She lived on her own in a nice little flat that just suited her. Books were strewn everywhere but in a neat way that only Hermione could perfect.  


Her looks had also changed as well with her once massively frizzy hair calming down, to become wavy and manageable, and her body maturing with its age; she had grown to become an attractive woman. Despite this though her hectic schedule of work and spending adequate amount of time with her friends left her with little other time to go out with any suitors who may happen along her way, not that there were many of them either.  


During the pondering of her quite miserable love life Hermione soon realised that she had promised the Weasley family that she would come to dinner that night, bringing along with her their Christmas presents (being that it would be Christmas in a few days). She rushed to get ready putting on some comfortable jeans, a relatively Christmassy jumper and some boots, there was ice everywhere and she didn't want to be slipping over like she regularly tended to. Grabbing the presents she grabbed her wand and apparated to the burrow.

 

When Hermione had arrived at the Burrow she was bowled over by the sudden attack on her of the Weasley family. Mrs Weasley had swooped her up in to a large hug whilst Ginny had whipped the presents away from her before she could even utter a word and George, who was weirdly missing a twin, had run up to her like a mad man and quickly started to blabber to her about silly things like.  


"Any presents amongst them for me?"  


"Wanna be a test subject for our latest product, guaranteed to have no lasting after affects"  


When Hermione finally escaped Mrs Weasley's clutches saying a quick thank you for inviting her, Hermione quickly turned around to George saying.  


"Of course I brought you a present, I brought presents for everyone, it's Christmas and that is what happens. No I will not test any of your products EVER stop asking me this is the only answer you will ever get. GINNY! COME HERE WITH THOSE PRESENTS OR NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU!" She finally shouted, directing her words to a different Weasley this time  


And with that she left the room chasing after Ginny. Leaving George with a slightly glazed look in his eyes and a faint smile on his face  


Mrs Weasley's dinner was, as always, delicious. Hermione found it hard to fit in everything that was put in front of her and she was slightly frightened of the prospect of what would happen when she visited for Christmas day.  


George had insisted on sitting next to her like he always did, this continuously confused Hermione because she had never been very close to him. This being said she did not mind it at all, she found him thoroughly entertaining and he was certainly handsome enough for her to occasionally stare at him starry eyed. There was nothing wrong with that was there?  


She was now sitting in the Weasley's living room, in front of the fire, reading a book. She was on her own because the Weasley boys and Ginny had wanted a snowball fight; Hermione had refused and walked away laughing under her a breath at the antics of her supposed adult friends. Hermione didn't mind at all because it was rare for her to get the time to just sit on her own and think or read.  


Her solitude was not to be kept for long though because soon after she had gotten to the third chapter of her book she was disrupted by George bursting through the door. He smiled at her and proceeded to stand in front of the fire, his back to her warming his hands with the fire.  


While George had his back to her Hermione took the time to ogle, His shoulders were broad and strong although hidden by his large coat, his messy hair sticking up every which way and dusted with snow from the fun he had been having outside. Hermione had taken a liking to him recently but obviously felt that this liking wouldn't really translate to anything. George didn’t like her in that way and Hermione is never quite sure of her feelings when it comes to romance.  


A voice broke through Hermione’s musings "What? Have I got something on my face?"  


Uh oh, Hermione had been so caught up thinking about George that she had not noticed him turn around and look at her with a bemused smile. While she had been initially staring intently at his neck she was now gazing at his face.  


"Oh, no sorry, just daydreaming, it's too comfy and warm in here I think my brain is turning into mush" Hermione garbled, wishing that she wasn't so tired, it was seriously turning her into a softy, she shouldn't be staring at George like that, he is Ron's brother.  


George laughed and proceeded to sit next to her lifting her feet up, which were draped over the whole of the couch, and then proceeded on to put them back down, resting them on his lap.  


"So, got anything interesting planned for the holidays, other than reading copious amounts of books and spending time with me and my family?” George asked, his fingers grazing lightly over Hermione’s legs lazily.  


"Well" Hermione blushed, distracted slightly my George’s ministrations. Embarrassingly George had pretty much gotten her plans for the Christmas holidays exactly right and the fact that Hermione had no other plans at all just served to fuel this embarrassment "Erm, I will probably go see my parents on boxing day, other than that just taking my time off of work to relax, I don’t really get to do that often". Hermione breathily replied to George’s question, completely flustered by the complete lameness of her response as well as his fingers which continued to dance almost unknowingly around her ankle.  


George laughed throatily at her response, causing Hermione to reply in kindness glad that George wasn’t going to make fun of her for her less than exciting plans.  


"Well then" George grinned devilishly. "I'm gonna have to make it my obligation to make this holiday as little boring as possible, what do you say to that?"  


George stopped his fingers on her ankles to firmly grasp at them instead looking firmly into Hermione’s eyes with a look of determination. Hermione couldn't help but secretly smile over this comment and his actions, she certainly wouldn't mind spending most of her Christmas holidays with George, and she knew that the days wouldn't lack laughs.  


"I suppose I'm going to have to keep you to that Mr. Weasley, it sounds like a big task you're taking on there, I wouldn't want to be left with it".  


"But my dear Hermione it is my pleasure". George replied back with a wicked grin on his face, leaning back again onto the cushions of the sofa and starting back again with grazing his fingers over Hermione’s ankle.  


Hermione started to laugh, he really did not realise what he had let himself in for.  


"What? Why are you laughing?" George spoke, his mouth curling into a smile "Am I that funny?"  


"No, it's not that, it's just that you do not realise what you have just let yourself in for". Hermione giggled, face reddening at the thought.  


"Oh so you don't think I'm funny … fine you're not very smart, ha see how you like it" George replied childishly, sticking his tongue out.  


George's comment brought Hermione to a new wave of laughter, George's very haughty response was hilarious and Hermione just couldn't help it.  


"Hey, stop laughing, it's not funny, I don't even know what you're laughing at".  


George's mystified look only served to make things funnier for Hermione but she was able to rein herself in and within seconds had stopped herself with the majority of the laughing and only occasionally went into tiny fits of giggles.  


"I'm sorry George" Hermione eventually said, looking at him intently. "you really are quite funny".  


"Bloody hell George, why where you out so long? You only said you were going to warm your hands up, hey Hermione". Ron came into the room looking accusingly at George for leaving their obviously epic snowball fight. Fred trailed in behind Ron with a lazy smile on his face when he saw Hermione and George sitting together.  


Hermione's and Georges gazes quickly snapped away from each other and focused on the two brothers. She felt a slight annoyance at the interruption but quickly chastised herself for this thought; she had no right to feel this way.  


"Well my dear brothers. I came in here to do as you just explained and happened upon lovely miss Hermione, we got to chatting and I totally forgot about the game" a mischievous smile was now on his face. "And you'll never guess what, she agreed to come out and play".  


Hermione immediately opened her mouth to argue against this but was soon stopped by both Ron and Fred, both had started whooping and immediately lunged forward and picked her up by her arms, dragging her out of the living room.  


Hermione looked back at George in the living room still sitting on the couch with his mischievous and twinkling smile and mouthed to him "you'll pay for this".  
George just winked, smiled even more and mouthed back "bring it".


	2. Found Hermione's Humor

Hermione was going to make that George Weasley pay even if it killed her. She was so annoyed. Not only had she been dragged outside to the snowball fight by the boys but had, had to endure a copious amount of snowballs being thrown in and around her face. Her hair, which was usually manageable when not wet, had dried to become a big fluff ball and her face was now sore from the impact of the many snowballs hitting her.

She had managed to escape after a few minutes, not without getting caught on her back and leg by the odd snowball that came her way, and was now sitting in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley (her reasoning being that surely no one would dare try to drag Hermione out with her in the room) drinking a welcome warm mug of tea.

Mrs Weasley was ranting to Hermione about her children's behaviour but Hermione was not listening, her concentration had wandered and she was now playing over her short meeting with George in her head. She did not want to admit it but she had really enjoyed those few minutes and wished she could have more of them with him. 'But not before I get him back for what he did to me' she thought to herself.

Oh yes Hermione still remembered, even though her thoughts of him had slightly distracted her for a while, she was still annoyed at him, she needed a plan.

Hermione had sat there pretending to listen to Molly, whilst trying to think of a punishment suitable for George, for half an hour before a thought popped into her head.

"There is absolutely no point, I have no imagination at all", Yes that half an hour of plotting and scheming had brought Hermione to the conclusion that if she where to pull a prank, or something of the similar nature, on George she would definitely need help. The best plan she could come up with was putting a profuse amount of chilli powder into his food. Although this in fact would probably be pretty hilarious, Hermione knew that it was a pretty feeble prank and someone like George would be able to just shrug it off in good humour.

"Pardon darling I didn't hear a word you just said" Molly said to Hermione in a confused tone.

"Oh" Damn she had just spoken out loud, interrupting Molly's dialogue, bringing attention upon herself "I was just saying … err … I need to … I need to go get a … a jumper because I'm really cold?" Oh great Hermione, way to sound sure of yourself, how can you answer a question and then sound like you are asking a question in return. Stupid, stupid, stu …

"Oh okay dear, I'm sure you can borrow one from Ginny". Molly replied back, unable to hear Hermione’s frantic inner dialogue.

Hermione quickly nodded and practically raced out of the room, Mrs Weasley's face had been a picture of puzzlement as Hermione had left, which only served to make Hermione giggle.

Resigning herself to keep to what she had said Hermione began to trudge upstairs in search of a jumper. She still was smiling as she went upstairs but the smile was soon wiped off her face as she ploughed into someone and then immediately lost her balance and started to fall.

This someone just happened to be Mr. George Weasley himself, who quickly reached out to catch Hermione before she fell down the stairs and seriously hurt herself.

Hermione, being disorientated, didn't realise that in fact she wasn't going to die and was actually being held by George until he laughed and said.

"Well, Hermione I know I always say women fall at my feet but I didn't mean literally, I don't mind if though". His trademark grin was plastered over his face as he said these words eyes crinkled as he laughed at his own joke.

Hermione looked up to George with a scowl on her face.

"Well maybe if you looked where you were going rather than charging down the stairs this wouldn't have happened at all". She replied back, still annoyed at him and the fact that she couldn’t come up with a prank.

"What? And miss holding you in my arms like this, I don't think so". George continued to smile but his eyes held hers in an almost serious manner.

Hermione blushed and realised George was still holding on to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands clutching onto his biceps (hey she was falling; she only did it to save herself). She quickly released him but he did not want to do the same to her.

Just then Hermione thought of a plan that could get back at him. Hermione was not stupid and she knew that George had been flirting with her for the past few days. Hermione had also unashamedly reciprocated these actions, but she knew that this was the way that she was going to get him back finally.

"Well" Hermione tried "I'm not exactly complaining, you did save me and I do appreciate that" Hermione lowered her lashes and looked at him in what she hoped was a seductive manner "I suppose I should thank you for what you have done". Hermione slowly moved her hands from George’s biceps to rest on his chest hands splayed out.

Once Hermione had said those words she knew that she had gotten him, he had a startled yet affectionate look on his face; Hermione took this to her advantage.

"I wonder how I could ever do that though, it was so amazing of you". Hermione started laying it on thick.

"Well I could think of a few things" George replied back mischievously.

"Oh I definitely know just how I can thank you, close your eyes" Hermione purred, hoping that it didn't sound like she had a cold or something.

George eagerly complied snapping his eyes shut with a smile and subconsciously leaned his head towards her.

SMACK

George's hands quickly let go of Hermione moving to his face. And with this Hermione leaped out of his grasp running up the stairs as fast as she could, laughing, and shouted back at him.

"Payback is a bitch Georgie boy".

"I cannot believe you just slapped me" George shouted back at her leaping up the stairs as fast as he could. But he was too slow; Hermione had already gotten to Ginny's room and locked the door behind her.

Banging at the door George accused. "Hermione, you slapped me".

"Yes George I did" came back Hermione's muffled reply "I told you, you would pay for what you did".

George's banging ceased and he smiled "okay, okay, you got me, whatever, but you should note you are on thin ice young lady".

With that George turned around and started walking down the stairs, with a smile on his face.

 

When George reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen his mother enquired into the noise he and Hermione where making.

George simply replied back "I think I have finally found Hermione's sense of Humour" and with a wry smile on his face he left the room to join his siblings in the remainder of the snowball fight.


	3. It's a surprise remember!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here. Took me a while but it's done. I hope you enjoy.

Hermione awoke with a bang, literally. She looked at her clock and it read 8:15 am, WHAT! She had been aiming to sleep in until at least 11, and then she remembered why she had woken up so prematurely.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" George shouted from outside her bedroom door.

Hermione immediately sat up with a shocked expression on her face.

"George! What are you doing here and how did you get into my apartment?" Hermione shouted at him. Getting up from her bed quickly Hermione hurried to put on the first clothes she could lay her hands on in order to maintain some modicum of modesty, especially considering the old Winnie the Pooh pyjamas she had only recently been wearing.

"Ah, I have my ways Hermione … are you going to come out or am I going to have to come in and force you out?” George answered Hermione in a muffled voice through the door.

Hermione frantically looked round her incredibly messy room and shouted. "No, no it's alright I will be out in a minute just let me …” Hermione replied, picking up bits and pieces from the floor as she walked to her door.

Finally Hermione deemed herself to be presentable and quickly slipped out of her room.

"I cannot believe that you broke into my flat and woke me up so early George, I wanted to sleep in". Hermione's speech sounded increasingly whinier the more she spoke. However, this could not distract Hermione from her annoyance at the moment in time. 

She continued. "When you said that you'd be seeing me soon I didn't think that you meant 10 hours later and in my flat".

"Yeh well" George replied back nonchalantly "That's the point isn't it? Surprising a person fun, plus if we are going to do what I have planned for today then you needed to get up early anyway". Hermione could hear the smug grin on George’s face through the door.

After scoffing at George's statement Hermione opened her door to him, rolling her eyes at her comment. Laughing under his breath George scanned Hermione up and down, causing Hermione to blush and finally realise what she had decided to change into in replacement of her embarrassing pyjamas. Great! She’d picked up leggings and another equally embarrassing low cut pyjama top with a picture of another children’s cartoon character.

"Oh and you and you may want to wear something slightly warmer today, I don't know if you've realised but it is winter you, not that I mind or anything". George smirked, looking Hermione directly in the eyes, and turned from her. Walking without a second glance towards her living room.

Hermione once again blushed at what George said and replied back "Can I not have breakfast first, I'm quite hungry". As if to prove a point Hermione's stomach then proceeded to make a large gurgling noise which made George snigger.

"Fine, fine, have some breakfast but don't take too long". He replied, pretending to be annoyed but failing miserably.

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist. Anyway where are we going today?” Hermione quipped, trying her luck at getting some hint of the day’s activities George had prepared.

He smiled mischievously "Don't you remember what I told you earlier Miss Granger, surprising people is fun, and that is the name of the game that we are playing".

Hermione laughed at his reply and resigned herself to making scrambled egg and toast for breakfast. While she started preparing her food she could feel the heat of George’s gaze on her back. While slightly unnerving it was kind of flattering to garner this kind of attention, especially from George.

Hermione decided not to say anything to George about his staring but felt self-conscious about everything that she was doing. Hermione was definitely starting to like George, at least that had to be the reason for all of the emotions that where going through her just from him staring at her. She couldn't do anything about it though, he was most probably just flirting with her for the sake of it, plus he was Ron's brother, her best friend's brother. Wouldn't it make things weird between herself and Ron if something were to happen with George? Yeh Probably … Maybe?

Sighing dejectedly Hermione plated her food and sat at her table, George following closely behind. They were now sitting opposite each other, Hermione felt on edge, all of her nerves were tingling just being this close to George and her face was quickly heating. Sure she had sat with George before but never when there was no one else in the same living quarters. To combat the un-comfortableness Hermione quickly started eating her food, remembering that she was actually very hungry.

"So" George started "having fun yet?"

Hermione looked at him bemused; she had a mouthful of food and resisted talking. When she had finally finished the mouthful she replied back.

"Erm, we haven't actually done anything yet, eating isn't exactly the most exciting thing on the planet". Hermione's sarcastic tone made George smile and he replied back equally as sarcastic.

"Yeh well, you’re not exactly being the most interesting person at the moment". He retorted quickly. “In fact, I’m kind of regretting my decision to help you out now”. It’s obvious that he’s not being serious but Hermione finds her heart slightly sinking at the idea.

Hermione rolled her eyes and just continued to eat her food while George went back to staring at her again. Okay now this was starting to get just a little bit weird.

"What?"

"Pardon?" George replies, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

"What?" Hermione insists, glaring at him. "Why do you keep staring at me? It's unnerving".

"Oh" He ducked his head embarrassed. Wait George Weasley was embarrassed!? Hermione never thought she'd see the day that she would make George Weasley even remotely embarrassed. "I dunno you look pretty".

Great now Hermione was blushing all over again, she didn't know what to say in a reply to that. If she said thank you would that make herself sound vain? If she said okay would it make her sound weird?

Finally Hermione managed to stutter out "T… t ... thanks, I think".

"You're welcome" he replied back quickly, noticing her now empty plate he then told her to go get ready and to "wrap up warm".

Hermione didn't like the sound of that, it suggested that she would be outside for longer than she would probably feel comfortable for. Pushing this reluctance to the back of her head Hermione quickly got changed into something much more warm and met George at the door.

"Okay then" Hermione said, "Can I finally know where we are going then?"

"Nope" George replied "It's a surprise remember".

And with that George quickly opened the door and ushered Hermione out of it walking ahead through the corridor.

"What?!" Hermione said alarmed, pausing within the doorframe. "We are actually walking there? No apparition?"

George didn't reply he just laughed and carried on walking, looking back at her expectantly and holding his hand out to her. He nocked his head to the side and smiled warmly at Hermione, waiting for her to step through her door. Heart in her throat Hermione stepped out and nervously placed her hand in his.

Here we go!


	4. Hot Chocolate

"Ice skating? You drag me out to go ice skating?" Hermione said critically. "Of all the places that we could have gone you take me, the least co-ordinated person in the world, ice skating. It's an open rink with plenty of other people to trip over and its freezing cold! Have you lost your mind?"

George laughed with his usual gleefulness at this and replied back "Yes Hermione I took you ice skating, firstly because doing something that you are not good at is fun, secondly because … well, I've never been ice skating before and it looks really, really fun" He looked at her hopefully, putting on a ridiculous puppy dog look that shouldn't have been quite so endearing to her. Alas Hermione just couldn't resist those pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright, why not, it's not like I've got anything better to do." Hermione quipped, feigning the slight panicked feeling that always comes when the feeling of certain death, or at least serious injury becomes imminent.

George grinned but replied back to her in a scandalised tone. "Hermione you wound me, am I that much of a chore?"

Hermione would have felt guilty for her previous statement, that is, if George had not had a huge childish grin on his face.

"Oh come on, let's just get some skates and get this over with".

Without thinking Hermione grabbed George's hand and started leading him over the large booth to the side of the rink where you paid and got the skates. Hermione felt embarrassed when she realised what she had unknowingly done this but tried not to act too weird. you know, like shaking of his hand as if he had rabies, that would not make her look sane at all.

 

Finally they got onto the ice, after spending 20 minutes lacing their skates because George insisted that they just had to do it the muggle way. As soon as Hermione's skate touched the ice she was found herself immediately flat on her back.

"Owww," she moaned slight pain radiating from the base of her spine. "That hurt."

There was no sympathy from George though. As the moment Hermione had fallen George had creased over with laughter, it was a pretty hilarious sight.

"Falling at my feet again Hermione, I didn't think you liked me that much." George choked out through his chuckles, crouching next to Hermione with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh shut up and just help me up!" she snapped back at him unable to feel truly annoyed or angry at him when he looked so happy. "I'm getting cold."

George helped her up and soon enough she was on her feet again, although it should be said that she was clinging on to the side as if she where drowning woman and it was the only thing that would keep her afloat.

"I don't know what your problem is," George said flying past her on his skates "this skating malarkey is pretty fun."

"Show off," Hermione grumbled to her self, watching out of the corner of her eye as George navigated his way through a group of giggly teenagers. She tried to let go of the side but it didn't work.

"Geeeeoorrggee!" Hermione whined in a way she wasn't wholly proud of. "You're the one who dragged me out here; the least you could do is help me and stop showing off." Hermione hated to sound like that but she was starting to get slightly irritated at the fact that George was picking this skill up so easily.

George skated up to her and gently took her arm and said to her patronisingly "Come on then Hermione slowly does it, one step at a time."

With her free hand Hermione thwacked George around the back of his head. "Stop being so bloody condescending, I'm not a child." George laughed at this and said in a gentle tone.

"Well, I'll stop talking condescendingly if you start enjoying yourself."

"This, I can tell, is going to be a very long day".

 

Hermione had been wrong, after she got over the annoyingness and monotony of constantly falling over she finally took George's advice and just had fun. Whenever she fell (a lot of the time taking George down with her, which she couldn't complain about as a lot of the time this meant him falling lightly on top of her) and George started laughing his head of at the hilarity of it, she couldn't help but laugh along, it was too infectious not to.

After it had gotten to the point that Hermione and George's fingers had started to go numb they finally gave up and went to a near café to have hot chocolate.

"So," George said, sitting down opposite Hermione and plonking down two hot cups of hot chocolate. The hot chocolates were laden with marshmallows, whipped cream, sprinkles and a flake, this was definitely going to be the highlight of Hermione's day. "Having fun yet?" George's voice sounded confident but his face told a slightly different story. It was obvious that he had put a lot of thought into this and wanted the day to be a success.

"Definitely," Hermione replied, wanting to put his mind at ease. "Who knew getting so many bruises could be so much fun." Hermione stopped to take a sip of her drink, sighing in contentment. It was delicious, probably more so after all the falls she had, had.

George laughed at her reaction to the drink and then laughed even harder when he saw that she had managed to get whipped cream on her nose.

"Hermione, you kind of have something on your … oh let me get it," He reached forward and wiped the cream off. Hermione was shocked and just sat there for a few seconds staring at him. She quickly shook it off before she looked like a hormone crazed teenager and managed to spit out.

"Um thank you." Hermione chastised herself, oh way to be cool Hermione, all you can say is 'Um thank you' … idiot.

"No problem," George replied "But don't get too comfy because we have one more place to go before we have finished for the day."

Hermione groaned at this statement but didn't say anything further; she had, had a really good day so far and couldn't wait to see what George had in store next.

"So, George, is there any chance that if I were to ask you where we were going you would actually tell me?" Hermione attempted to ask in a sweet voice.

"Nope," he said, popping the P "But you are learning quickly Hermione."

Hermione sighed, smiling and resigned herself to just trusting George on this, it was actually nice not being in control of everything for once. She had long decided to just revel in his company and drink the amazing hot chocolate that was in front of her.


	5. Childish

"Right!" George stated gleefully, "We are here."

Hermione stopped surprised, she hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and when George had announced their arrival at their new destination she had not been ready for it.

"Santa's grotto" Hermione read from the sign in front of the building they were currently stood in front of. They had arrived in front of a large superstore (in the muggle world) which had a small wooden cabin built outside the front, the cabin had a copious amount of fairy lights covering it and fake snow layered over any surface it could find and winding around the side of it was a small queue of excited looking children and mildly harassed parents.

"George, are we not a little bit too old for this sort of thing" Hermione said sceptically, she had not been to a place like this since she was ten, and even then, she came very reluctantly.

"Of course, we are not" George replied scandalised "No one is ever too old to see Father Christmas, I haven't ever been able to do it the muggle way before either, when it's not a member of my family or a wizard one where everything actually looks realistic".

George had a point, a lot of the fun of seeing Father Christmas when you are older is how unrealistic everything is. But in the magical world people could grow a beard in 10 seconds and put on a stomach bulge that looked realistic and much more. To Hermione that just made the whole experience almost boring in a way. However, that was definitely not reason enough for them to go visit a muggle Father Christmas as fully grown adults.

"Okay, we'll go in if it means that much to you, I did promise myself that I would go where you wanted me to today and trust you. So, I will go in and look like an idiot and then we can get out of here." Hermione reluctantly gave in the George’s childish wish.

George laughed at this and started to excitedly push Hermione towards the queue. Thankfully it wasn't very long and, meaning the whole ordeal could be over with as quickly as possible.

To preoccupy herself while they were waiting Hermione Questioned George. "So, George, why have you chosen to only do muggle things today? Surely there are plenty of fun things to do in the wizarding world."

George smiled wryly and replied "Well, for us isn’t the muggle way of doing things exciting. We are both fully immersed into the wizarding world, and I know you are muggle born, but I thought it would be refreshing to do something slightly unusual for a change. Something that you wouldn’t expect to do.”

Hermione considered his reply and felt that she agreed. George’s speech had made her come to the oddly upsetting conclusion that she didn’t really belong in the muggle world anymore, not really. While her parents and their home would always be where she came from, the wizarding world was now where she belonged.

"Okay that makes slight sense, which is unusual coming from you.” Hermione quipped to George lightly elbowing him in the side.

"Har, har Hermione, aren't we the little comedian recently." George joked back smiling. "It suits you… a lot," he said in a more serious tone his kind gaze focussing intently on her. "you should joke more often.”

Unknowingly and unaware of much else the two stood there smiling at each other, much like the previous day. That is until a little woman dressed in an elves costume shouted at them in a slightly peeved off voice. "OY! Love birds you're up next".

Hermione blushed at the little elves’ statement but George just gave her a disparaging glare and turned to Hermione. He winked at her and then gently started leading her towards the incredibly fake Santa. He had on an itchy looking beard which clearly had little elastic strings holding it on, painted on rosy cheeks and to finish of the look … he wasn't even fat. How ecstatically disappointing.

Hermione laughed at this and went to sit down on the man's knee, it was highly uncomfortable and Hermione was scared that she would somehow ruin his leg by putting her weight on him, he did seem quite old.

"So, young lady," Santa said in an amused tone, clearly finding the idea of a fully-grown woman visiting Santa equally as funny and embarrassing as Hermione was. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Hermione looked at George and tried not to laugh; she considered his question and answered "I think, for Christmas, I would like to have fun. Fun with him." The man followed Hermione’s line of vision as she shot George a humorous glance. The fake Santa smiled at her knowingly.

"Well missy I don't think I have anything like that on me at the moment but if you take this," he handed her a large wrapped present. "Then I will see what I can do for you for Christmas."

Hermione smiled at him and thanked him, getting up she let George have his turn as he bounded towards them, like an overly excited puppy. When he sat down on the Santa's lap, who really was quite sweet, it genuinely did look hilarious. George was 6 foot two and when he sat down on the Santa's knee he looked like a giant in comparison.  
The Santa asked George the same question he had asked Hermione, his voice sounding more strained than when he had talked to her, and George replied enthusiastically spouting off a load of muggle gadgets and trinkets.

When Santa gave George his present, which happened to be a quarter of the size of Hermione's, George looked childishly saddened, as if the size of the present was all that mattered.

When he reached Hermione, he grumbled "…small present, Hermione's is much better humph".

Hermione laughed at George's reaction and asked him "do you want to open the presents now Georgie boy.”

George laughed at the condescending way that Hermione said this to him and immediately lightened up.

"Now, Now Hermione you are not supposed to open your presents until Christmas day, you are not setting much of a good example for the children around you.”

Hermione looked around and found that there were no children there at all. "Ha, whatever, I'm not bothered, you're the child here. Maybe it’s just you that I need to be setting a good example to.” She teased as she poked him in the chest.

"Hey, that is not true … okay maybe it is but still, it's only fun if you open all of your presents in the morning on Christmas, and what is the whole point of me taking you to places, to have fun!"

"Yeh, yeh, I get it and I have had fun … so can I go home now?" The activities for the day had finally hit Hermione and a yawn pushed its way past her lips.

"Yes, I suppose. But don't think this is over yet, we still have three more days until Christmas and I plan on filling every one of them" he pointed at her, showing through his eyes the promise of what was to come. Hermione nodded smiling and gave him a hug, George held on to her a few more seconds than she expected but Hermione didn't mind too much, finding the more time she spent with home the more she enjoyed and wanted these little touches and interactions with him.

"Goodbye George, for today at least. Thank you.” Hermione softly spoke. Slowly walking backwards and then turning around to make her way home.

"Seeya Hermione, don't have too much fun without me.” George shouted to her from the spot she had left him on.

Hermione laughed at this and waved farewell going to the nearest alleyway to apparate. With a final look at George Hermione turned and apparated back to her apartment and then, sighing, she flopped onto the nearest couch and threw her present under the Christmas tree.


End file.
